In Bed With Who?
by Frack
Summary: Yaoi (Yet another HanaRu fic. I couldn't help it, I just felt the urge to write one). A certain redhead wakes up one morning to find a certain fox in bed with him. What could this lead to? *COMPLETED*
1. Prologue

In Bed With Who?  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them, now, would I?  
  
Hey all. This is my first time writing a SD fanfic so the characters might be a bit OOC. I would appreciate any constructive criticism and please please review so I now that you like it. There is no point writing if nobody's gonna read it. So if I don't get any reviews I'm not going to continue the story (my, my, that sounds like a threat, but it's not). Well then. enough said, here's my story.  
  
P.S: I haven't written in a while so I might be a bit rusty.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi rolled over and came in contact with something warm. He reached out and instictively hugged it. He snuggled closer but was suddenly jolted awake by someone shouting, "What the hell are you doing?". His groggy, half-asleep mind registered it was a male voice. It sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it. But as he opened his eyes, he suddenly recognised it all too well. He quickly pulled away and stammered, "Ru..ru...kawa". He was staring right at the naked body of Rukawa Kaede, who apparently had spent the night in his bed. With him. Sakuragi could've screamed. Instead, he pulled the covers around himself to cover his own naked body. 'Both of us, undressed, in bed..hentai!' his mind screamed.  
  
"Do you think.. we.. well.. we," Sakuragi said. Then he started to blush and looked away.  
"Shut up, do'ahu," Rukawa replied in an icy tone. "K'so.Who knows what diseases I could've caught," he added under his breath.  
  
Sakuragi heard what Rukawa said but decided to let it slide. He was too shocked to say anything. Then he had a new thought. 'Disease? That means.. he thinks.. that we.. actually...' Sakuragi shuddered. Rukawa turned his back on Sakuragi and started to pull his clothes back on. Both their clothes were strewn all across the room. Sakuragi watched wordlessly as Rukawa dressed. Sakuragi's eyes trailed the lines of Rukawa's toned body. His muscular chest. His strong arms. Those long, powerful legs. His firm buttocks. He remembered the feel of Rukawa's body against his own. So warm.. Then, he came to his senses. 'What are you doing? Snap out of it. That's the kitsune that you hate, remember? STOP STARING!" his mind said. Sakuragi quickly averted his eyes. He only looked up when he heard Rukawa opening the door, fully clothed.  
  
"Put on some clothes," Rukawa said. He paused, then added, "Do'aho."  
  
Surprised, Sakuragi looked down and realized that while he was busy oogling at Rukawa, he had let go of the covers and he was sitting there completely exposed and naked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well yes, that's it for the prologue. Hope you liked it. Yes, I know it's very short but don't worry, there's more to come. That is, if you, dear reader, review and tell me you like it. *Falls to her knees*. Please please pleaseeeee review because if not, I won't continue the story. Hey, even authors need encouragement sometime. :).  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 1

In Bed With Who?  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters.. bla bla bla..  
  
Well, here I am with the second chapter. At first, I had no clue what exactly I wanted to do with the story. I sat down and wrote a few chapters. But then, I decided it was just too angsty. And so, in the end, I rewrote everything and I know I said the other chapters would be longer but this is about as much as I can write at this time. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakuragi couldn't concentrate. He found himself stealing glances at Rukawa every few seconds. He felt uneasy around him. Uneasy and embarassed. It had been weird waking up next to him but what was even worse, he couldn't seem to get overhow it had felt to hold him. But what he was afraid that holding Rukawa wasn't the only thing he had done. He blushed at the thought. 'I need to know. K'so! The only way to find out is to ask that kitsune,' Sakuragi decided.  
  
"Get out of my way."  
Sakuragi, enraged, said, "How dare you speak that way to the..." But he stopped abruptly as he turned around to face the person who had said it. Rukawa ignored him and gracefully through the ball towards the net. It flew through the air and dropped beautifully into the net.  
  
Sakuragi watched, entranced. There was a certain beauty to Rukawa's movements. There was just something in the way he seemed to fly through the air as he jumped. Sakuragi felt like he was watching him in slow motion. He watched every movement. From the way Rukawa bent his knees to the way his arms stretched out and gently sent the ball flying right to it's destination. Sakuragi blinked. Then everything was back to normal again. He felt slightly disorientated. It was like he had just emerged from a dream. A dream starring Rukawa. 'Snap out of it Sakuragi!' his mind told him. 'Think about something else. Anything, anybody! Just stop thinking about that fox.'  
  
But Sakuragi couldn't. And he didn't know why.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
Rukawa kept walking.  
  
"Are you deaf? KITSUNE!"  
  
Rukawa turned around. He was annoyed. He said nothing. Sakuragi felt his face heat up.   
  
"Look, we need to talk."  
  
Rukawa said nothing.  
  
"About that night... I need to know the truth. What happened? Did we... uhm..," he searched desperately for a word other than sex but came up blank. "Did we... you know... or did we not?" he finally said. 'Oh god, of all people to ask that question, I never thought I would be asking him,' he thought.  
  
Rukawa blinked. He was silent for a long time. Thoughts were racing in Sakuragi's head. He didn't know what to expect. If Rukawa confirmed his suspicions, he didn't know what he would do. 'If.. if I really.. how can I ever look at him again? How can I ever feel normal with him?'  
  
Then Rukawa answered, "Maybe."  
  
And his answer infuriated Sakuragi. "Maybe? What the hell does that mean?! That's not an answer. Did we or did we not?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
That shut Sakuragi up. So that was it. Rukawa didn't know either. 'Great, just great.' Rukawa turned around again and resumed his walk. 'Say something, say something. Don't just stand there looking like a fool!' He had nothing to say after that so he just blurted out, "Are you gay?"  
  
Rukawa stopped walking.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So this is the end of the 2nd chapter. Yes, it's short.. I didn't really expect it to turn out this way. But this is what came out as I typed and so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. And I do understand that it's a bit tedious taking the time to review but please do. It would mean a lot to me. Stay tuned for the 3rd chapter maybe next week. It might only be out that late because I have an exam soon and I really need to study. See you soon~!  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 2

In Bed With Who?  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hahahahaha!!! I own Rukawa and Hanamichi!!! Well... not really. Damn.  
  
Hehe.. And so it comes, the third installment. I think it's time to adress the topic of how Rukawa got to Hanamichi's house..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa turned around and looked straight at him. Are you gay? The question resounded in his head. 'Am I?' Rukawa asked himself. 'Of course not. It's just I don't pay much attentin to girls because... because..' he thought. 'Because you've always been attracted to the same sex.' Suddenly, Rukawa was unsure. He turned around and asked Sakuragi, "Are you?"  
Sakuragi blinked. "I.. I.." he tried to say something but again, Rukawa had rendered him speechless. He had never really considered it. And so they stared at each other.. both silent. Both unsure.   
  
"I thought so," Rukawa suddenly said and walked away.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?," Sakuragi shouted at him. This time, Rukawa just kept walking.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sakuragi stared at the picture of Haruko on his bedside table. He picked it up. It looked the same as always. But something was different now, something had changed. He thought about her. He didn't feel any different. To think, he had carzy over her just a few days ago. He would have done anything for her. 'Now you would do anything for Rukawa'. He cringed at that thought. He didn't like Rukawa, much less love him. Of course he didn't. He liked Haruko. Didn't he?  
Sakuiragi sighed. "Dammit Rukawa. Why'd you have to be in my bed and make things so damned complicated?" he said to himself. Then it occured to him that he hadn't really thought about HOW Rukawa got into his bed. Well, he would find out. He looked at the object in his hand and grinned. He was going to get some answers. He grabbed the picture frame and took out Haruko's picture.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
He took a deep breath and raised his hand to the door. He knocked on it. All he could think was, 'This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy.' the door opened. Rukawa emerged.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he said. "What do you want?"  
"I.. uh came to return your wallet," Sakuragi replied. He felt his confidence shrivel up and die.   
"Oh." Rukawa took the wallet and started to close the door. Sakuragi immediately put his hand on the door to stop him. Rukawa stared at him. Sakuragi was silent. Time went by.  
"You're wasting my time, do'aho."  
'Say it, say it,' his mind screamed at him. He opened his mouth.  
"I uh.. why were you there?" he managed to say.  
"What?"  
"I mean, why were you in my bed. How did you get there?"  
"We were drunk."  
"How?"  
"Something called alchohol, do'aho."  
"But I didn't.."  
Rukawa cut him short, "The drinks were spiked."  
"Oh."  
Silence.  
More silence.  
"We did it, didn't we?" Sakuragi asked.  
"Took you long enough."  
Sakuragi took in a sharp breath. His suspicions were confirmed. 'Just do it,' his mind said.   
"I.. think.. I. uh.. I'm.. g..gay," he stuttered.  
Rukawa was silent. No response. His expression didn't change. Suddenly, Sakuragi was frustrated, annoyed, angry and hurt.   
"Damn you, Kitsune! Say something! You can't just leave me hanging here!" he shouted at him. "You're all I can think about... I think I... love you," he added softly. Sakuragi looked down.  
Rukawa stared at him in shock. Then he grinned.  
"What took you so long?"  
Rukawa stepped back and opened the door wider.  
"Are you going to stand there all night do'aho?"  
Sakuragi grinned. He stepped into Rukawa's house.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
When Sakuragi awoke the next morning, this time he knew who was beside him and why. He watched "his" Kaede sleeping. But all of a sudden, he heard a scream. He turned to the direction of the sound. Someone was standing in the doorway of Rukawa's bedroom.  
  
"Okaasan?" he heard Rukawa say.  
  
He froze.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So there you have it. The end of chapter three. I promised a longer chapter and here it is. Haha.. I wonder how Rukawa and Hanamichi are going to get out of this.. Well, anyways, hope you all liked it. Please review. :)  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 3

In Bed With Who?  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I'd be a much happier person now if I owned the characters.   
  
My, my such a lot is going on today. My exam is over, so that's a good thing but my results are not. I got a C for history.. :(... Ahh.. well, no use dwelling on the past. Moving on, I've just discovered that my sis in her new glasses looks a little like Hanagata. Hehe.. And oh yeah, much thanks to all my dear reviewers. Everytime I get one, I start grinning from ear to ear and my sis basically thinks I'm mad. Why am I telling you this? I'm not sure so I think I'll just stop here and get on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakuragi blinked. Rukawa started to mutter softly to himself. His mother stood there, glaring at Sakuragi. He realized he had nothing on so he quickly pulled the sheets around him, got his clothes and darted into the bathroom. That left Rukawa on the bed, naked. 'Oh well,' Sakuragi thought. 'It's just his mother. She's seen him naked, anyway.' He locked the bathroom door and pressed his ear against the door.  
He could hear their voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying. "This is not a happy family," Sakuragi said to himself. There wasn't even a little hint of warmth or love between them. Or maybe it was just the circumstances. Hey, it's not everyday you find your son in bed with another guy. He thought back to how Rukawa's mother looked. She looked a whole lot like him. 'His foxy features must come from her then. Maybe's he's half human, half fox. Rukawa by day, werefox in search of innocent victims by night!' Sakuragi snickered. But there was no mistaking the coldness though, he definitely inherited that from his mother.  
Sakuragi was snapped back into reality by their voices. They were getting significantly louder with each moment. He pulled on his shirt in a hurry and cautiously steeped out of the bathroom. They both feel silent. Looking down, he made his way to the front door as quickly as possible, ignoring the way Rukawa's mother was staring at him. As soon as he closed the door however, he could hear them shouting at each other again. He wasn't sure if he should have stayed to give moral support to Rukawa but he decided it was best that he left Rukawa to solve his family problems alone. He sensed that this wasn't the only problem Rukawa had between him and his mother. It was strange though, Sakuragi wondered where Rukawa's father was.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rukawa looked at the little piece of crumpled paper in his hand. An address was written on it in childish handwriting. He was at the right place. He squashed the piece of paper in his hand and jammed it into his pocket. Memories flooded him of when he was still young. When he had still believed his father cared. All those letters he had written. There had never been a reply.. and then, he grew up and stopped. It was futile anyway, he told himself. Fifteen years was a long time. He wondered if his father was still there.  
He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He knocked. A few moments later, a little girl about the age of six opened the door. She looked at him strangely and blinked. He looked down and smiled slightly at her. 'My sister?' he asked himself.  
  
"Is.. uh.. Mr. Rukawa here?" he asked her.   
"Chotto matte," she replied. She turned around and ran into the house, shouting for her father. 'He's my father too,' he reminded himself. He felt like just turning around and walking away. He knew he had no right to just suddenly insert himself into his father's life. But he had nowhere else to go. After all, his father had left him. It was time he took responsibility. Rukawa was tired of being told everyday of how if he had not been conceived, his father would have stayed with his mother. He was sick of his mother's constant complain that he was always making life difficult for her. Her telling him that he was a disgrace.   
"And that's all you'll ever be! A digrace!" she had screamed at him. And so, he had left. He packed his things and walked out the door. She didn't try to stop him. She was glad she was finally rid of him. Rukawa forced himself to push it out of his mind as the man he had been waiting for walked to the door. He braced himself.  
  
"Yes?" the man said.  
"I.. uh.." Rukawa found he didn't know what to say. He should have thought it through first. He found himself thinking of how his father looked nothing like him. He wasn't even sure he had got the right person.  
"Mr. Rukawa?" he asked.  
"Yes. And you would be?"  
Before he got a chance to answer, the little girl who had answered the door ran up to them screaming, "Otousan! Otousan!" Rukawa's father laughed and lifted her into his arms. 'I never had a chance to call him that,' he thought bitterly. They looked so happy. He had no right to just walk in and ruin that. It was obvious his father had buried the past and had moved on. Rukawa's own family life had been destroyed. It was no point destroying the little girl's as well. He would just be a burden to his father, just like he was to his mother.   
"I.. think I have the wrong house. Sorry for bothering you," Rukawa blurted out. He turned around and walked off quickly, blinking away the tears that stung his eyes. Now, he really had nowhere to go. He had no house and no family. His father didn't know who he was. He had moved on long ago and he had a new family that he loved now. His mother... it was like he never had one. Thinking about the little girl, he glanced back at the house and said to himself, "Have a nice life... sis."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Nobody by the name of Kaede lives here," Rukawa's mother replied in a cold and emotionless voice. Sakuragi was shocked. He put down the phone. Things weren't looking good. There were two possibilities. One, his mother had thrown Rukawa out of the house, or two, Rukawa had decided to leave his house. Both meant that Rukawa had nowhere to stay and was probably wandering around on the streets aimlessly. 'Maybe I should've stayed longer at his house after all,' he thought.  
Sakuragi wasn't sure what to do. He could wait at home, in the hopes that Rukawa would have the sense to come to him for help, or he could go and look for Rukawa. He decided on the latter. It was better than sitting on his butt worrying about Rukawa. He grinned and thought, 'The tensai shall save the day and rescue Rukawa from the clutches of homeless-ness!'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that, as they say, is that (borrowed that from Ff10). Hehe... quite an angsty chapter don't you think? It fits my current mood anyway. It's raining and I have just taken my History answer sheet and tore it up. Fun, fun! Anyway, please review. You know you want to. Don't you just hear the review box calling you.... Okay, maybe it's not but at least review for the sake of cheering me up... pweasseeee...   
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 4

In Bed With Who  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do this for free. I don't own Rukawa. I don't own Hanamichi. I hate disclaimers.  
  
I feel like writing another angsty chapter. My day has been very very shitty.. My results suck. School sucks. Well, you all don't care anyway, do you? So I won't waste your time and just continue the story. And again, thanks very, very much for the reviews. That's at least one thing that doesn't suck now. :)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kitsune."  
Rukawa turned towards the voice as he executed a perfect three-point shot. Hie eyes came into contact with the only thing that mattered to him then, his dear little do'aho.   
"Do'aho.. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I called.. and your mother.. she.."  
'She disowned me,' Rukawa thought bitterly.  
Rukawa opted to grunt. He didn't need to voice his depressing thoughts.  
"How did you know I was here?"  
Sakuragi grinned, thankful for the change of topic.   
"Don't tell me you've forgotten already, kitsune. I'm a tensai!"  
Rukawa scoffed. "You're just a do'aho."  
Sakuragi frowned. Rukawa's expression changed. The usual brick wall blocking his emotions seemed to have lost a few bricks.   
"My do'aho."  
Sakuragi smiled. He looked at the object in his hand.  
"Catch," he called to Rukawa.  
Rukawa caught it. He looked at it. He blinked. 'Could it be...?' He looked up. Sakuragi was still grinning.  
"Is this.." he stopped, uncertain if he should continue lest he embarass himself by assuming too much.   
Sakuragi nodded.  
"What about your parents?"  
At this reminder, Sakuragi stopped grinning. The pain in his eyes was evident. A few moments passed in silence as shiny little beads of water started to pool in his eyes and cascade down the sides of his cheeks as he tried to stop them.  
"I have no parents..."  
Rukawa was shocked, though it barely showed on his face. He wanted to run forward and grab hold of Sakuragi. Stop his tears. Stop the pain from showing in his eyes. Stop him from saying anything that could ever cause so much hurt to himself. He cursed himself for asking. And yet, all he could do was stand there and stare.  
"Nani..?"  
"My mother.. she... died.. giving birth to me.." he sobbed. "I caused her death.." he continued through the ever increasing flow of his tears.   
"My father.. I was too late... I picked a fight.. He was laying there helpless.. He had told me.. so many times he warned me to stop fighting.. But I didn't listen.. I never listened.. I tried.. to.. to.. get him.. to the.. hospital... I tried.. I tried.." The more he said, the more he cried. He struggled to talk between the sobs.   
Rukawa didn't understand. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was rush over and hug him and murmur comforting words into his ears. Sakuragi buried his face in his hands and kept repeating "It's all my fault.. it's all my fault.." Watching the way Sakuragi blamed himself for the death of his father and mother, Rukawa felt an immense feeling surge through him. Sakuragi, the seemingly carefree youth.. he would have never guessed that Sakuragi carried around the self-inflicted guilt and shame of letting his father die. Loud, rude, brash, were what others thought of him. Rukawa only saw what lied beneath that. Someone that felt everything with all his heart. Not calculative. Not deceitful. Not a hyprocite. Just a vulnerable boy in need of someone to hold him and tell him it's alright. Behind the laugh... Behind the mask of bravado.. A fragile soul. Even when nobody thought it was his fault, he still voluntarily shouldered the blame. For all these years, he had punished himself. And yet, despite it all, he just smiled and grinned and laughed while he silently suffered inside. Rukawa walked over and cradled Sakuragi. He held him close wishing he could ease the pain. He wanted, more than ever before, now, to shield him from the harsh reality of the world. If only he could ease the pain.. If only he could make him see, it wasn't his fault.  
But amongst all that, Rukawa still felt the emotion that had suddenly and unexpectedly reared it's ugly head in his heart. He still felt guilty. And angry. Angry at his mother for treating him like dirt. Angry at himself for allowing his mother to treat him like that. And guilty.. for leaving his home.. his mother.. He may not have been the most loved child in the world, but his mother had still took care of him for fifteen years. She hated him, that much he knew was true.. And yet, she didn't just leave him in a dumpster hoping some kind soul would take him in. She worked hard to earn enough to provide for him. Even though he rarely saw her at home because she was always at work, she always made sure there was food on the table for him. Rukawa didn't understand why. She hated him.. She had told him that everyday for as long as he could remember. She had said she wished he was dead but she never left him. She always provided for him. For the first time in his life, Rukawa felt that he owed his mother. Sakuragi continued to cry softly on his shoulder. He wished his mother had just given him up for adoption. It would be so much easier to hate her that way, without the guilt. Because he knew, somewhere deep inside, buried beneath layers of denial, he loved his mother and he was grateful for her. But now, he had Sakuragi with him, he didn't need her. And she didn't want him to go back home. Did she?  
  
"I'm sorry for acting like that," said Sakuragi, after he had finally stopped crying.   
Rukawa pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He was glad that the crying had stopped. He didn't think he could've taken anymore of the pain he felt when he watched Sakuragi crying without breaking down himself, knowing that he could do nothing about it. Only Sakuragi could forgive himself now. He clutched the key Sakuragi had given him. Getting rid of the blame was something Sakuragi could only do by himself, but Rukawa promised himself that he was going to be there every step of the way to help him along.  
"Let's go home," Rukawa whispered into Sakuragi's ear. Home.. that word echoed in his mind. He had a new home now. One where he was loved.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Do'aho, walking requires that you move your legs," Rukawa said irritably.   
The past few days of living in his new home had been wonderful. But everyday, at this time, when they were walking home, he felt the guilt gnawing at him again. He was so used to walking in the other direction, to where he used to stay. For the rest of the day, he could just push it out of his mind and enjoy his time with Sakuragi. At this part of the day, however, it was much harder and he became irritable and impatient.  
"Oi!" he called again.  
Sakuragi didn't seem to hear him. He just kept looking straight. Rukawa turned to the direction Sakuragi was facing. When he recognised who he was looking at, he just wanted to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He wanted to, but couldn't. It seemed his brain had ceased to function and his legs had died.  
  
"Okaasan."  
"Kaede, come home," she said, her voice, for the first time, seemed laced with an emotion other than anger and hate. Her eyes pleaded with him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Guilt started to eat at him again. He wanted to break down. After all these years, she could still make him cry. Images of when he was younger came to him. How he had cried so often when she ignored him. He had desperately needed her to hold him but she had always shouted at him for being a crybaby and bothering her when she was tired. And now, she wanted him to go home? There was still a small part of him that dared to hope that she had changed and that she would love him if he went home. The other part screamed at him to not be an idiot and stay with Sakuragi. He needed Sakuragi.. Sakuragi needed him. He didn't know what to do. The tears continued to pool in his eyes even though he tried desperately to stop. He owed her the fifteen years that she had slaved to raise him. And everyday, she reminded him of that fact. That's why he took the emotional abuse. That's why he never stood up to her when she told him he was nothing but a burden to her. But all he could think was that she wanted him to go home. He was confused. All those repressed emotions that he had experienced as a child started to reappear. She could still make him cry...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And this is the end of the chapter. Rukawa's mom is back to disrupt his happiness again. And now, he's faced with the hard choice of choosing between his mom, which he feels he owes for raising him, and Sakuragi, who he loves and doesn't want to leave. The chapters are getting angstier and angstier, aren't they? Hehe.. Anyway, please review. Thanks.  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 5

In Bed With Who?  
Chapter 5  
  
Thanks again to all those reviwers. You know I love ya! ;). Neways, the story seems to be longer than what I thought it would be.. Well, enjoy..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She reached out. Her hand grasped his right hand. She tugged at him gently, urging him. He noticed her eyes were still clouded with some emotion he couldn't read. It seemed like fear. But what was she afraid of?  
  
"Come home," she repeated, more insistent this time. He glanced at her hand holding his. How often we had wanted her to do just that when he was little. To guide him through the world. Only after fifteen years did she hold his hand out of something other than necessity. It was strange though, he didn't feel warmth from her hand. Then he felt something envelop his other hand. He looked at it.   
  
"Do'aho.." he whispered. Fifteen years of hurting alone was enough for him. He made his decision. He pulled his right hand away. He blinked away his tears.   
"Don't touch me," he said to her in a flat, clear voice. She couldn't hurt him anymore. He wouldn't let her. How dare she come and try to take him away from the his only source of happiness? How dare she try to take away something she had never helped him to achieve?   
"Kaede, please... Come home. I.. miss you.." She refused to let go of him.  
"Don't touch me," he said in the same tone. But this time, he took advantage of his superior strength and tugged his hand out of her desperate grasp. 'Look who's begging now,' he thought as all the bitterness accumulated over the years came to the surface.  
"Don't you dare touch me. You had your chance. You ruined it," he took a deep breath as he felt the tears persistently well up in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. Not one more tear for her.   
"Remember how you told me otousan left because of me? Remember, okaasan? Remember how you said you wished that I was never born? I might as well have been, the way your treated me." Pause. Deep breath. Sakuragi gripped his hand tighter.  
"You can have your wish now. To you, I was never born."  
"Kaede! Listen to yourself. I took care of you, you remember that? I'm your mother. I raised you.. Your father left me... Are you going to leave me too? Because you're.. you're.. "  
She couldn't even say it. Couldn't bring herself to admit that her own son was gay. The son she had raised only because she had enough humanity in her to not be able to leave a defenseless child to fend for himself. She played the guilt card. Something inside him reacted to it but he refused to let her spoil his life.  
"I have no mother."  
Something flashed in her eyes. Hurt. Pain. Fear. He understood now, she was afraid of being alone. The very same fear that had eaten away at him for so long. She was afraid that he would see that she was never a mother to him. But he already knew that. Only now, he wasn't afraid anymore. He would never be afraid with Sakuragi with him. Yet, he almost regretted his words. He never knew he could hurt her. It was always the other way around. But he just stood there, his mask showing. He would not let anyone come between him and Sakuragi. Anyone or anything. She still had her pride. She turned away from him and began to cross the road. Suddenly, he realized something was wrong with the picture. Terribly wrong.  
  
"Okaasan!" he screamed. She kept going, ignoring him. Summoning all his strength, he ran as fast as he could toward her. He hoped desperately that he would be in time. If nothing else, all his basketball training would pay of if he could just run fast enough at this moment. Sakuragi watched in horror at the scene unfolding before him. A car coming towards them, Rukawa running to save his mother. He felt like he was watching this outside his body. He found he couldn't move. Everything was happening so fast. He closed his eyes as he heard the driver brake at the last moment.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter is extremely, extremely short, I know. Sumimasen, I had to make it short for the cliffhangers. Suddenly, I find myself ending every chapter with a cliffhanger, just to torture you readers. Heh, just kidding. Anyway, please review. I can't go on without them, I'll die... I'm being over-dramatic, you say? Yes, I know. ;)  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 6: The Last Chapter

In Bed With Who?  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own the characters of Slam Dunk!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA.. Whatchagonnadoaboutit? Okay, so maybe I don't.. Humph.  
  
  
Hey, this is the last chapter. So.. uhm.. well.. just read it. And please review and tell me what you think of the ending. I really had no idea how to end it and so this is what came out. So again, you know, review please.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa waited for the pain. He waited for the car to crash into his body. Everything was silent. He thought about his life. He thought about his new-found happiness. He realized then how much he really loved Sakuragi. And now, it would all be gone. He lived his whole life just for those few days and now, all that would end. He wouldn't be with his Hana anymore. He had wanted so much just to be able to be there with Sakuragi for the span of his life. He almost regretted saving his mother then, but only almost. He couldn't deny the fact that he loved her anymore.  
His thought were abruptly disrupted when he felt someone shaking him. He felt something wet dripping onto his cheek. Tears.. But he didn't feel any pain. 'Am I dead?' he wondered. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It took awhile for his brain to kick in and recognize the person shaking him and saying, "Kitsune.. Kaede, daijoubu desu ka?" ("Kitsune.. Kaede, are you okay?") Rukawa gave him a small smile. So he wasn't dead after all, he was very much alive, as Sakuragi could see, much to his relief. But he was confused, he didn't feel any pain. He had assumed that if he was hit by the car, he would be in serious pain. Not that he wasn't thankful that he didn't feel it.   
  
"What happened?" he asked Sakuragi, feeling slightly stupid, considering he should know what happened all too well.  
"The driver stopped the car in time," Sakuragi replied. Rukawa noticed his voice was shaking.   
"You're crying." He reached up and wiped away the tears on Sakuragi's cheeks. Sakuragi smiled. Rukawa was all right. Everything was all right.  
"Baka kitsune, is that all you can say?" he said in reply to Rukawa's observation.  
Silence, and then, "Aishiteru."  
Before he could reply, they were interrupted when someone said, "Sumimasen, anou.. daijoubu?" ("Excuse me, uhm.. are you okay?") Sakuragi turned his head. It was the driver of the car. At that moment, he wanted to jump up and hug him for managing to stop the car before it rammed into Rukawa.   
But all he did was say, "H..Hai, arigatou." ("Yes, thank you.) Only then did he remember Rukawa's mother. She had got up from where Rukawa had pushed her away to when he had valiantly tried to save her from being hit by the car. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, Rukawa seemed to have this intense hatred for his mother and yet, he loved her enough to risk his own life to save hers. Rukawa was one big tangle of emotions and Sakuragi would have to pleasure of unravelling him. They had been destined for each other. Sakuragi helped Rukawa up and off the middle of the road. He would have time to contemplate their fated love later, he was holding up traffic. The poor shocked driver got back into his car and sped off. Rukawa's mother approached them. He felt an immediate wave of annoyance. What more did she want from them? Hadn't she caused enough trouble already? He resisted the urge to tell her to leave them alone.  
  
"Arigatou ne, saki no koto wa," (About just now, thank you..) she adressed Rukawa. Rukawa could tell she was touched. He nodded. He casually let his glance travel over her whole body, noting to himself that she was all right. Thanks to him. He didn't know what had made him do it. He didn't care.   
  
"Let's go home..." he said, apparently to her. She was stunned. Sakuragi blinked. Rukawa was going home to his mother?  
"Kitsune?"  
Rukawa glanced one last time at her before he turned around and grabbed Sakuragi's hand. ".. Hana-kun," he continued. Sakuragi saw the shock in her eyes. But she made no move to stop them. She understood she had disrupted her son's life enough. As much as Rukawa loved his mother, she could see that he loved Sakuragi more and that he wouldn't let anybody come between them. She turned around and walked in the opposite direction, back to her own home, where she was now alone.   
Sakuragi breathed a sigh of relief. They continued back onto the path where they were walking before Rukawa's mother showed up. Sakuragi grinned, they were going home. 'So it seems the tensai's bed will have a new addition to it,' he thought and then burst out laughing at that hentai thought. Rukawa shook his head at this sudden outburst but he couldn't help smiling just a little at Sakuragi's childish behaviour. 'Aishiteru, do'aho,' he thought.   
  
"What are you smiling at, kitsune?"  
"Just keep walking, do'aho."  
"Teme, kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
They had both found love and happiness through a few spiked drinks. And yet, some things would never change.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that was a really crappy and mushy ending. I'm sorry, I couldn't come up with anything better. Please review and tell me you like it, even if you don't, just lie and say you do. Just kidding, please review honestly so I can improve with my next fic. Well, I had a fun time writing this fic, hope you all had a fun time reading it. Ja ne~!  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


End file.
